Coração de Tinta
by Ayzu Saki
Summary: Ele vinha todas as tardes olhar aquele quadro. Sentava na cadeira em minha loja, e ficava o observando por horas. Poderia um homem se apaixonar por uma pintura? SASUNARU Levinha


Uma estória em um estilo diferente meu, meio tristinha e romântica, mas espero que gostem ^^

**Coração de Tinta**

_"You are my everything_

_Even with nothing to say"_

**Off by heart** (City and Colour)

Na época eu havia aberto uma loja de arte.

Ficava em uma rua estreita no coração Londrino, cheia de prédios parados no tempo, espremida entre uma loja de doces e um antiquário. Eu já tinha sido muitas coisas nessa vida: pintor, escritor, músico, professor de idiomas. Já tinha viajado para tantos lugares, que de poucos lembrava o nome. Eu já havia visto muitas coisas na vida. E chega uma idade que você simplesmente apenas observa, e não espera mais nada. Eu queria apenas descansar, terminar um livro que escrevia com minha memória fraca, finalizar pinturas nas horas vagas. Com 72 anos, sua memória acaba sendo um pouco ruim mesmo. De alguns rostos eu lembrava bem. Lembrava do meu filho Asuma, que deixei no Japão, da minha amada e falecida esposa, que também descansava lá. Lembrava do meu neto Konohamaru que não via há 14 anos, e do pai dele, que repousava em um cemitério californiano.

Mas do rosto deles eu me lembro ainda. E de toda aquela historia que se alguém me contasse, eu simplesmente tomaria como inventivo. Mas eu estava lá. Eu fiz parte daquilo.

O garoto era loiro. Eu lembro bem do rosto dele. Ele tinha uma daquelas belezas difíceis de esquecer. Na flor dos seus vinte ou menos, os cabelos uma bagunça não proposital e charmosa. Os olhos azuis cheios de segredos, de sentimentos. Era baixo, e tinha um daqueles sorrisos que desarmavam qualquer um, até mesmo um velho rabugento que eu era.

Ele aparecia toda tarde, carregando uma caixa escura maior do que ele mesmo. No frio que era Londres na época, com um agasalho que o fazia sumir dentro. Ele entrava no prédio de frente ao meu, onde morava uma mulher de cabelos azulados, professora de música, e seu marido ruivo. Pouco sabia deles, exceto que a mulher era do Japão como eu, e o homem inglês.

O loiro quase nunca vinha sozinho. As vezes vinha uma mulher ruiva consigo, daquele mesmo sorriso largo, lhe deixar na porta, e saia pouco depois. Outras uma cópia mais velha do garoto. Depois eu soube que ele tinha uma saúde frágil, por isso o cuidado. Nunca soube o que ele tinha. Era difícil acreditar que alguém do sorriso tão fácil fosse doente.

Era impossível não tentar desenhá-lo. Me peguei observando quando ele entrava. Ele subia para o terceiro andar, ficava na janela, e então o som do violoncelo invadiu as ruas, melodioso, limpo, aconchegante. Se eu fechasse os olhos eu voltava para o Japão, para perto da lareira quente da casa dos meus pais. Outras vezes, para os braços da minha amada, ou dos meus filhos.

E foi observando aquela janela, que o pintei. Foi um tempo não calculado, para encontrar as cores quase impossíveis dos olhos azuis, e do tom de pele corado pelo frio, um pouco tingido pelo escarso sol que as vezes vinha estre as nuvens, como se fosse um presente para sua música.

Quando finalizei o quadro, lá estava ele, os olhos azuis, a pele dourada, o violoncelo, o rosto concentrado e um sorriso que infelizmente não havia como ser identico, mas ficara parecido o bastante para que eu sorrise de volta.

O outro elo dessa corrente que se formaria, era tão silencioso, que foi difícil notá-lo.

Ele bateu em minha loja, certa tarde estranha, para fugir da chuva forte, usando o pretesto de comprar um quadro. Eu havia acabado de finalizar o quadro do loiro que descansava na parede, a tinta ainda fresca. Os olhos dele foram para ele de imediato. Eram olhos negros, profundos. Era um homem que parecia carregar muitas tristezas por trás de uma face fria e respostas rudes e diretas demais. Mas no momento que ele fitou o quadro, algo brilhou nos olhos mortos. Ele o olhou por minutos, parado, sem reação alguma. Me ofereceu uma alta quantia, que recusei. Havia algo no quadro que me fazia me apegar a ele. Minha obra mais perfeita, que despertava sentimentos até mesmo naquele ser aparentemente estóico.

Eu não o vendi, apesar de sua insistência. Eu, um velho teimoso, não iria fazê-lo.

Ele passou a vir toda tarde então. Apenas entrava e ficava olhando o quadro por horas. E no fim, sempre oferecia uma quantia que eu recusava. Com o tempo, me acostumei a sua presença.

Eu ficava tentado a lhe falar sobre a inspiração para a obra, mas não falei. E com o tempo, fui notando, que o interesse do belo homem moreno no quadro, de sentar e o fitar por horas, tinha um significado diferente. Era um ritual para ele, para nós. Eu servia chá ou vinho, e ele ficava lá, comentando sobre a luz da pintura, o sorriso os olhos. Sobre como ele imaginava a música na cena. Os olhos mortos outrora, brilhavam.

Ele se apaixonara. Se apaixonara por uma pintura.

Com direito a todos os sofrimentos de uma paixão. A olhar enviesado quando alguém entrava e olhava o quadro. A cada vez oferecer mais dinheiro com propostas que seriam irrecusáveis.

Até que uma tarde, o sino da minha loja tocou. Vi apenas cabelos loiros por baixo de uma touca enquanto ele vinha arrastando a caixa. A face corada pelo frio e aquele sorriso parecia cansado.

- Com licença, Senhor, saberia me dizer se a Konan está em casa? - A voz dele era rouca e suave e ele apontava com a mão livre enquanto a caze com o violoncelo descaçava no chão. - São seus vizinhos da frente. Está tudo fechado ali.

Minha rabugice sumiu com ele. Tive que sorrir de volta, foi automático.

- Creio que sairam pela manhã.

Ele inflou as bochechas em um gesto infantil.

O moreno se virou pronto para ralhar com o barulho que atrapalhava sua observação obscecada, e esperei com expectativa, como observador que era, quando ele se encontrou nos azuis. Seus olhos se abriram, sua boca parou na frase não dita.

Era seu quadro, ganhando vida.

O loirinho o olhou estranhando a observação atenta do outro, mas sorriu, como ele fazia com todos.

E aquela foi a perdição total do moreno.

Eu vi muitas coisas na vida. Eu vi guerras, eu vi vidas acabando e começando. E eu vi o amor daqueles dois, crescendo. Vi o moreno sentar na mesma mesa da esquina de frente para a casa da professora de música toda tarde, para ouvir o outro tocar. Vi os dois conversando, vi os olhos mortos do moreno sumirem de vez. Vi ele passar a vir deixá-lo para as aulas,a companhá-lo na saida.

Fui eu que vi o primeiro beijo dos dois no meio da neve que caia. A caze caindo no chão enquanto o menor se erguia na ponta dos pés, enlaçando o pescoço do outro que era bem mais alto para corresponder ao beijo que fora roubado.

E vi a cena se repetir toda tarde,as mãos dadas, as risadas, a música cada vez mais bela como se transmitisse uma história que começava.

Ele não foi mais em minha loja para pedir para comprar o quadro. Por meses ele não apareceu lá.

Até que o garoto do violoncelo não apareceu em uma tarde. Passaram-se semanas. E nada.

Quando finalmente vi um dos dois, haviam se passado dois meses. O sino da minha loja tocou, o moreno entrou sem falar nada, sentou na cadeira que antes sentava e ficou olhando o quadro em silêncio. Por três dias, ele fez, sempre do mesmo modo.

No quarto, ele chorou. E finalmente contou.

O pequeno raio de sol, o garoto do violoncelo havia morrido, padecido de um problema congênito no coração que possuia desde criança, a sua doença.

O dei o quadro naquela mesma tarde, e o vi levá-lo pela porta.

Naquela noite, chorei em silêncio. Não pintei mais, e não houve mais música na rua. Elas se tornaram mais cinzas. Vivi lá ainda por um ano, antes de me mudar.

Nunca mais vi o moreno, não sei o que aconteceu com meu quadro. Não sei se um dia ele concertará seu coração.

Eu vi o amor nascer, vi as estações mudarem. Vi as pessoas mudarem com as estações.

Eu vi, de fato, muita coisa nessa vida. Eu pintei muitas coisas, que eles olhos viram, que esse coração sentiu.

Mas nunca consegui pintar o amor. Nunca consegui pintar sua face. Não existem cores, não existem saídas certas. Não existem tons para isso.

Mas eu sei que ele existe. Eu sei, por que eu vi.


End file.
